Danny Phantom: Special Moments Collection
by cookiea2b3
Summary: Oneshots about special moments Danny has with other characters as Phantom and/or Fenton.


**Danny Phantom: Special Moments Collection**

**Chapter One: Paulina**

**Author's Note: This is now my second Danny Phantom fanfic. I now assure you that my Danny Phantom: Tainted Love story is coming out soon. I know I don't have any fans yet but, I assure you it is coming out by tonight or tomorrow. Anyways, please review and tell me which character you want e to do next.**

* * *

"Hello?" Paulina asked in her rich Hispanic accent.

Paulina waited outside the mall for her dad to pick her up. She tapped her foot impatiently. All of a sudden she heard her ringtone. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and pressed it to her ear.

Someone said something on the other end. Probably unsettling due to Paulina's reaction.

"What do you mean you can't pick me up!" she screeched.

"I'm sorry sugarplum, but I have a meeting at work that I can't miss," Mr. Sanchez said on the other line, "Can you get a ride from one of your friends? Love you, bye."

"Don't call me sugarplum! Hello?! Hello?!Ugh! He hung up!"

She put the phone back into her bag. 'Can't get a ride from Star because of some stupid family reunion. Can't get one from Dash because he has football practice. This can't get any worse!'

As if the universe decided to answer her the thoughts, it started to rain. "I stand corrected," she grumbled.

She took her phone out of her bag again, gathered her bags, and started walking towards the mall entrance, but someone walking out of the mall at the same time messing with their Blackberry and carrying a small bag, so, they crashed into each other.

"Sorry," said a voice.

* * *

**Paulina P.O.V.**

I was scrolling through my contacts when I crashed into someone.

"Sorry," said a male voice.

He helped me pick up my stuff and gave it back to me. That's when I looked up and realized who I was talking to. It was Danny Fenton. I barely recognized him. He looked different from when I last saw him in June. He was about a head taller than me and instead of having his bangs all over his face, the majority of it was swept to the side of his face. He was even wearing different clothes. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a plain black top, and a leather jacket with blue flames on it in ice blue. I now realized I could see his eyes and realized it was also ice blue.

"Paulina, Paulina, Paulina!" Danny said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?! What?!"

"I asked you to know what you were doing out in the rain."

"I uh…," I stuttered.

I thought about telling him, maybe he has a car or maybe his sister is coming to pick him up. Anyways, what do I have to lose?

"My ride bailed on me," I answered plainly.

"Do you want to catch a ride with me?" he asked.

"Sure, is your sister driving?"

"Actually, I got my license last month," and with that he picked up my bags and walked off. He turned around, "You coming?"

After that we walked a while through the parking lot and I trailed after him. Then we suddenly stopped and he announced, "We're here!"

I looked past him and saw a sleek black car with blue, green, and white flames on it. "Whoa," I breathed.

He walked over to the car, opened the door and turned on the ignition. He opened the back door and put my bags in along with his one. I helped him put the bags in and went to sit in the passenger seat. I buckled in and sat there. A moment later Danny came in and did the same thing.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head. He backed out of the parking lot and drove out onto the street. We were both silent for a moment before I asked him a question, "When did you get this car?"

"I got it from Sam after I passed my drivers' test on my birthday."

"Did she get it personalized for you?"

"Not really, I painted the flames myself."

It was quiet once again before Danny, this time, broke the silence, "Hey, do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Truth," Danny said simply.

I thought for a moment and answered, "How do you play?"

"You ask someone a question and they answer it. The game goes o until someone refuses to answer a question. The person that doesn't answer asks the other person a question and they don't answer, the person who asked the question wins. If the person does answer the question, they win."

"Okay, I'm in."

"I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

"Bubblegum Pink. What's your favorite color?"

"Ice Blue. Why does Dash pick on me so much?"

"I think he feels threatened that you might take his place."

"I never thought about that. Figures everyone is jealous of my adorableness."

I snickered, "Now we must now all bow down to Sir Fenton and his adorableness," I said in a British accent.

We both had a huge laughing fit after that. "Okay, okay," I said finally controlling my breathing, "Who do you hate the most?"

"Vlad Masters."

"Vlad Masters?"

"Mmhm."

"The mayor?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"My turn."

I scowled at him.

"Who do you hate the most?"

"My cousin, Kelly," I said, "Why do you hate Vlad Masters?"

"He just creepy. He just does weird things like hitting on my mom."

"Wow. He is one seriously crazed up fruitloop."

Danny chuckled, "That's what I said when I first met him."

Pretty soon I found out all sorts of things about Danny. Like he wants to be an astronaut when he gets older and he went to music camp when he was little. He still plays guitar and sings. He also told me he can't eat sugar or else he goes on a massive sugar high and he loves to draw. He's a supporter of Phantom despite what his parents say and he's a blood donor. He's been to California, Nevada, Wisconsin, and Florida. His favorite food is pizza and he never had a cavity. He once streaked on a dare and had two fake-out-make-outs with Sam. I laughed at that one. His birthday is July 2nd, 1990 and he not so discreetly plays pranks on Dash. I realized Danny is fun to talk to and he may be a great friend sooner or later. When I snapped out of my thoughts it was my turn to ask a question.

"Do you have a crush on Sam?" I asked, "No, wait, do you love Sam?"

"I, um," he stuttered.

"Come on, spit it out."

"Fine."

"What's that?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I love her."

"Yes you love who?"

"Yes I love Sam."

"And he admits it!"

We heard a very loud agitated honk. Danny winced and started driving.

"What time is it?"

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, "OMG! It's 6:30!"

"Wasn't that two hours ago?"

"Damn! I have to get home soon!" I cried.

"Don't worry, I'm on it."

A couple minutes later we were pulling into my driveway.

"Here we are."

"Yeah, here we are," I said.

Danny turned off the engine and pocketed the key. We gathered my bags and he walked me to my door.

I turned to him, "Thanks Danny! I had a great time!"

"Me too."

"Well see you later."

"See you later."

"Wait!" I called out.

He turned around.

"Let bygones be bygones."

"Sure."

"You're still a geek though."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

THE END!

* * *

**I finally finished typing it. WOW! Typing is a lot harder than I remembered. Anyways I'm trying really hard to get my Danny Phantom: Tainted Love story out. Besides that, Please review and check out my profile. Ciao. =D**


End file.
